Fallen Angel
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Versailles fanfic. Kamijo seorang petani sederhana yang hidup sebatangkara. Namun semua menjadi tak sama ketika sebuah cahaya jatuh menembus kedalaman air, yang segelap dunianya. KamijoXHizaki Warning: inside... baru prolog XP


**Fandom: **Versailles –Philharmonic Quintet–

**Pairing:** for now? Guess what XP

**Warning: **poor!Mijo, girl!Hizaki, angel, OOC, poor indonesian, short chapter

**Disclaimer: **Kamijo is my daddy~ Hizaki is my mommy~ and I'm lying . . .

**Summary: **ketika kebahagiaan menjauh darimu, percayalah bahwa ada kebahagiaan lain menantimu. Title inspired by Sirenia's song "Fallen Angel".

**Comments: **kapan terakhir kali aku nulis fanfic? Dua bulan lalu? Okelah, nikmati saja...

**Fallen Angel**

Chapter: 0/?

Dahulu kala, hidup seorang pria sederhana yang memiliki keluarga bahagia. Istri cantik jelita juga seorang anak lelaki yang berbakti terhadap orangtua. Pria itu hanyalah seorang petani di desa. Namun seperti yang aku tuliskan sebelumnya, ia berbahagia. Dengan rumah sederhana bercat putih pudar serta tanaman-tanaman bunga di sekelilingnya.

Pria beruntung tersebut bernama Kamijo. Petani sayuran yang terkenal karena kejujuran dan keramahannya. Setiap hari ia bekerja di kebun. Mencangkul tanah, memberi pupuk, hingga menyirami tanaman. Ketika hari mulai siang, istri Kamijo akan datang membawa keranjang berisi makanan. Kemudian mereka akan makan bersama-sama dengan anak mereka.

Sayang, takdir mengubah hidup mereka. Memang benar kebahagiaan takkan bertahan selamanya. Adakalanya manusia diuji dengan cobaan. _Bukankah hidup ini seperti roda? Kadang di atas, kadang di bawah. _Begitupula Kamijo yang tak selalu diberi kemudahan. Lihat saja! Suatu hari dalam beberapa jam saja ia kehilangan dua orang terpenting yang ia anggap sebagai sumber kebahagiannya. Istri dan anak Kamijo tewas terbunuh ketika mempertahankan harta benda mereka yang tak seberapa dari sekelompok perampok kejam.

Tentu saja Kamijo merasa bersalah. Ia tidak berada disana untuk melindungi mereka. Terlalu asyik bekerja sampai firasat pun tak ada. Suami dan ayah macam apa aku ini? Begitu selalu batin Kamijo. Ia tahu semua tak dapat diperbaiki lagi. Apa yang telah terjadi merupakan kehendak Tuhan. Disini ia hanya perlu bersabar menjalani sisa-sisa kehidupan. Sebelum Tuhan memutuskan untuk mempertemukan ia kembali dengan keluarga tercinta. Entah sampai kapan.

Delapan tahun ia jalani dalam kesendirian. Kamijo tetaplah si petani jujur yang ramah bagi warga desa. Namun ia tak lagi si murah senyum seperti sedia kala. Mungkin ia akan tersenyum bila berpapasan dengan orang-orang di jalan. Tetapi semua pun tahu, tak ada lagi kebahagiaan di matanya. Dunia bagi Kamijo tampak suram.

Sebab dilanda kesepian, maka pada suatu pagi ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke atas air terjun. Saat ini ia sedang ingin melihat bagaimana air jatuh dari ketinggian tebing curam. Kamijo berdiri mendekati bibir tebing. Matanya memandang ke arah bawah dimana air berkumpul. Biru tua berarti dalam. Ia tidak tahu seberapa dalam. Yang ia tahu hanya... air itu seakan memanggilnya untuk menjatuhkan diri ke bawah. Untuk mengetahui seberapa dalam tubuh Kamijo dapat ditenggelamkan.

Ia tak sadar apa yang kemudian terjadi. Ia telah melakukan apa? Tiba-tiba tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah, terasa basah pula. Dingin air meresap ke dalam pori-pori. Ia tenggelam, memasuki kegelapan. Tubuhnya ringan, mata pun terasa berat, dada sesak karena pasokan oksigen terputus seketika. Bisa jadi dengan begini Kamijo dapat bertemu istri juga anaknya di alam sana.

Pelan-pelan mata Kamijo mulai tertutup. Sekelebat bayangan istri juga anak tercinta memenuhi pikirannya. Ah, kalaupun harus mati... tak masalah. Demi bertemu mereka, apa saja akan ia lakukan. Daripada terus kesepian hidup di dunia, ia lebih memilih mati dan bertemu mereka di alam baka.

'Istriku... Anakku...Tunggu aku disana...'

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Cahaya terang menembus permukaan air. Tampak sayap putih melebar. Sekalipun di dalam air helai-helainya tak tampak basah. Malah berkibar-kibar bagai ditiup angin. Terkepak-kepak sempurna seakan-akan ia terbang di udara. Mata Kamijo kembali terbuka akibat silau cahaya di atasnya. Akan tetapi, ketika terbuka, ia juga tak mampu menahan kilauan yang dipancarkan dari sana. Tepat di hadapan Kamijo, tampak sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang meluncur ke arahnya. Bersayap putih lebar seolah memenuhi seluruh sungai. Wanita itu jelas bukan manusia –tak ada manusia yang memiliki sayap. Dan kecantikan itu, kilauan itu, bukanlah milik wanita biasa.

"Kamijo... waktumu belum habis. Dia mengutusku untuk mencintaimu," sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan sang wanita sebelum semakin maju mendekat untuk membagi nafasnya.

**TBC**

**Aku nggak yakin kayaknya sama fic ini... jadi baru nulis prolog aja wkwkwk~ Comments are 3 **


End file.
